Because I Love You
by mikaela2015
Summary: (ONE SHOT. TAKES PLACE BEFORE PHANTOM PLANET) Sam takes an arrow to the shoulder for Danny during a ghost fight and Danny feels guilty as he wonders for the reason why she would do that for him. (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM)


**This one shot was inspired by a scene I saw in Inuyasha: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass.**

 **Enjoy**

Danny continued to look at Sam who was fast asleep in the guest bedroom of his home. Sam had been staying with them since her parents and grandmother were out of town and Maddie and Jack said she was welcome to stay at their place. They were going away on a ghost conference themselves but assured Sam's parents that Jazz was absolutely responsible.

He was feeling guilty and in turmoil as he kept looking at the bandaged shoulder. He kept on remembering what happened last night…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Danny, Sam and Jazz were fighting ghosts that night without Tucker since he was out of town with his parents. It was midnight and they were fighting Skulker in an old factory as he was trying to hunt Danny once again for his pelt._

" _Skulker just give up now and I won't have to destroy your suit" Danny teased causing Sam and Jazz to laugh a little._

" _Not this time whelp!" Skulker shouted with a grin and then suddenly threw a net at Danny which hit him dead on and nailed him to the wall._

 _Danny wasn't fazed by this at all and was about to go intangible and phase through it but then suddenly Skulker pressed a button and the net started glowing a dark green and Danny started screaming in agony as the net electrocuted him hard._

" _Danny!" Jazz and Sam screamed in fear and worry._

 _The electricity stopped and Danny panted out weakly as he was changed back into his human form, "Wh-what….what the….heck was….that?"_

" _A brand new type of ghost net. Had a little upgrade thanks to my employer" Skulker said with a grin. "It's not only ghost proof and human proof, it electrocutes you whenever I push this button"_

 _Sam then gasped as she saw Skulker prepare an arrow on his crossbow and aimed it at Danny's heart and said, "Say farewell ghost child"_

 _But as he fired that arrow, Sam who had really good aim fired a blast from her wrist ray just at the last second and destroyed the arrow before it could even touch Danny. She then aimed her wrist ray at Skulker and demanded, "Release him right now tin head!"_

" _Sam run! I'll be okay!" Danny shouted as he feared for her safety._

" _Stand aside girl" Skulker warned. "Or after I take his pelt, I'll grab yours next"_

 _He then fired another arrow but Sam destroyed that one, he growled but then thought of an idea. He shot an arrow at her and just as she destroyed it, he fired another one and she gasped as she saw it heading straight for Danny._

" _DANNY!" Sam screamed._

 _Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Sam had run towards Danny and Jazz sent a blast right at Skulker knocking him back. Sam ran in front of the arrow and then screamed in pain as the arrow hit her shoulder. Danny and Jazz looked in shock._

" _Sam" Danny whispered as she fell to the ground holding her shoulder in pain. Jazz continued to look in shock and fear_

" _SAM!" Danny screamed._

 _Sam winced in pain and then looked at Danny with a slight smile as she said weakly, "Are you okay Danny?"_

" _Why did you do that?! Sam….I….I'm sorry. This is my fault. But why did you…." Danny stuttered as tears started falling down his face._

 _She didn't answer but then fell unconscious from the pain. Danny's eyes then flashed green in anger and then he said as he changed into his ghost form, "Jazz get Sam and get out of the way"_

 _Jazz nodded and pulled Sam out of the way as suddenly Danny let off a massive Ghostly Wail and blew Skulker right into the wall. Jazz covered her ears as he continued the wail and the energy was so strong, it not only ripped the net apart, it tore Skulker's suit apart piece by piece until there was nothing left but his tiny little body._

 _Danny then stopped his wail and walked up to Skulker and picked him up. He then sneered, "Never, ever hurt Sam again"_

 _Skulker gulped and then yelped as he was sucked into the thermos. Danny then changed back into his human form and ran over to where Jazz was applying first aid to Sam after removing the arrow and asked as he kneeled down, "She's gonna be okay right?"_

" _She'll be okay Danny" Jazz answered. "I've cleaned and bandaged the wound for now but I'll need to stitch it up back at home. We're lucky it wasn't too deep"_

They had brought Sam back home and Jazz stitched up the wound and then re-bandaged it and had placed her in bed. Danny then sat beside her bed all night long and fell asleep in the chair. He woke up that morning and saw she was still sleeping.

" _Why would she do that? Why would she risk her life for me?"_ Danny kept on thinking in his head. _"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry"_

He suddenly heard a groan and he looked and watched as Sam woke up. She smiled at Danny and said, "Hey. Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything but then started crying. She sat up and then asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He then hugged her while being careful of her shoulder and kept repeating, "I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry. It was my fault you were hurt. I'm sorry"

She hugged him back and said, "Danny it's not your fault. You didn't know Skulker had that net up his sleeves"

"But if I did you wouldn't need to have risked your life to save mine" Danny then said as they pulled apart.

"Danny I chose to save your life" Sam said. "I knew there was a risk and I took it"

"But why? Why did you risk your life for me?" Danny asked.

"Because….." Sam started but then paused. She was silent for a moment but then took a deep breath and finished, "Because I…I love you Danny. I always have for a long time"

Danny's eyes widened in shock as the room fell into silence. She looked down thinking she had just destroyed their friendship but then Danny said, "Sam"

She looked up as he cupped her chin and then kissed her on the lips, she at first was shock but then she kissed him back and they both hugged each other as they continued the kiss. They both then pulled apart and then Danny said, "I love you too Sam"

"Really?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded and smiled back as he answered, "Really"

Sam then said with a slight smirk, "I guess since we're dating now Danny, I have to warn you I'm no push over. I still have my own way of doing things"

"That's what I'm counting on" Danny said.

They both smiled warmly at each other and then kissed once again but then stopped as they heard Jazz squeal in excitement, "Finally!"

They both turned to her, she then cringed in embarrassment and asked, "I kind of ruined the moment there. Didn't I?"

They were all silent and then they all laughed together, feeling better about everything.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
